An Extra Lesson Or Two
by EvilNghtmare
Summary: Warning: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters in it. I give props to whomever does own it. " Warning: There are some ideologically sensative content in this. (Studentxteacher relationships) If you do not like it, please don't read or comment.
1. An Electrifying Feeling

WARNING: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of the characters in this story. I'm just a fan. :3 So props to whomever actually owns it. ^^"

WARNING: This contains some student teacher relationships, if you are sensative to that subject, please don't read. Thank you. ENJOY. :D

Chapter 1: An electrifying feeling.

The bell rang for our next class and i slowly got out of my seat and bashfully walked towards our teacher's desk. Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki all stood in the door way after the rest of the class had already exited.  
"Maka, you comin'?" Soul asked, almost walking out the door with his impatience. But I was focused on one thing.  
"I had some questions about today's lesson, Professor..." I said shyly, hiding behind my books. Tsubaki spoke over Black Stars shoulder,  
"I guess not..." she giggled, and then kissed Black Star's cheek before beginning down the hall. Black Star bumped shoulders with his companion, due to his shock in Maka's response; Soul was frozen staring at her, while she was only focused on the teacher in front of her, sitting smugly at his computer.  
"Come on, man. She's just got a few questions." but Soul still lingered a bit before stepping away.  
"But she never has questions..." feeling a pang of jealousy, he walked down the hall next to his friends.

Maka placed her books on Stein's desk, as he shifted his focus to writing something on his calendar.  
"So, i had some complications with mine and Soul's soul resonance a few days ago. I didn't know if it was him or me, but it's felt like our compatibility hasn't been what it used to be. What do you think we should do?" Stein sat there and lit up a cigarette, and inhaled through it, then letting out a cloud of smoke slowly. He turned the knob on the side of his head until it felt comfortable.  
"Well Maka, not to try and pry, but I know that you like Soul, and that made the bond between the two of you much stronger before. Did you change your feelings for him?" He sat there and puffed his cigarette. He moved his chair around to face me, and looked up to see my face blushing quite red. I wondered what he was thinking as he looked up at me.

Stein turned his spinny chair towards me, "Well Maka?"

I swallowed hard; I couldn't tell him the truth. That would lead to very bad things. I placed my hand on his desk, feeling closer to him inch by inch. My face burned as he sweetly smiled at me.  
"Well do you still like Soul or not?" another puff of smoke escaped from his mouth, and I watched as it trailed from his lips. "No..." I squeaked out. He looked me in the eye,  
"Well that's why your resonance isn't working right now. There is a very strong connection between a meister and their weapon. Take Spirit or instance, we were in love for a good while," I blushed deeper than I was before. Papa and professor stein? "But we fell apart because he was… A little too immature for me."  
"I'm mature, Professor!" then did I realize what I had just said and covered my mouth, thinking I could take it back by containing the words that were in my mind that followed that phrase. The professor smiled and whispered,  
"Yes, I know Maka, you're very mature for your age" he said as he looked me up and down. I gulped, and the hand on his desk clenched into a nervous fist. He noticed my apprehensiveness, and placed his soft hand on my hardened fist. I jumped a small bit, but felt a surge of electricity course through my veins that felt so euphoric I could hardly contain myself. He quickly pulled away, and exclaimed, "Ah! That shocked me!" and laughed slightly. After a small pause he placed his hand to his lips in contemplation. He was quickly brought back to reality by a certain thought. 'Man I wish could read his mind right now' I thought.  
"So just try to focus your energy less on whomever you DO like, and focus on your friendship with Soul and your resonance should go back to what it used to be." I needed to say something else, but how… "Professor-"  
"Now run along, Maka, I bet Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star are all wondering where you are." I obeyed reluctantly, and exited the classroom. The stitched man sat in his chair and thought deep about what he's about to get himself into.

Later on that day in their lunch period, the three meisters and their four weapons all sat at a table together and pulled out seven individual brown paper bags. Maka's mind kept wondering to that electrifying moment between herself and her handsome teacher.  
Soul waved his hand in front of her and called out, "Earth to Maka!" I was pulled out of my fantasy, "What Soul? Geez, you don't have to yell…" I said sharply, and proceeded to eat my lunch of crab cakes and a special mixed drink Blaire made for me.  
The powerful Grim Reaper came onto an overhead speaker and announced, "Maka Albarn, please report to Professor Stein's classroom immediately. Thank you." I slowly got up from my seat and pretended to dread this sudden news, but inside I was ecstatic to see my macabre teacher once again. I commented before I walked away from my friends,  
"I wonder what's up; it's not like its bad grades…" I gathered up my things and started back towards steins room. I contemplate what it could be, my mind wonders to some place I didn't even know it could. I make a smirk to myself and continue on to Stein's.

To be continued...

I will upload more chapters as soon as i get at least two or three reviews on each, because if noone is there to read them, whats the point in making them? xp


	2. Did that really just happen?

An Extra Lesson or Two Ch. 2

I took a deep breath and stepped inside of his classroom,  
"Professor Stein?" I walked over to his desk, to see an empty swivel chair.  
"You wanted to see me?" I looked around for my creepy science teacher. 'I wonder where he went; he is the one who wanted me to come here.' I examined small trinkets and notes strewn across his desk, he really is disorganized, but when you borderline crazy, I guess this is acceptable. A small Mrs. Frankenstein bobble head. I chuckled lightly, then noticed very intricate tools, and realized they're for the screw on his head.  
"I just thought it was one giant bolt…"  
"Actually it's a very detailed device." he said as he came in behind me, making me jump and knock off the tools he needed to be comfortable. I reached down to pick up the tiny pieces,  
"Oh I'm sorry, professor. I didn't hear you come in." I sat on my knees as I retrieved these scrambled pieces. I nervously placed the tools on his desk and cautiously stepped away from it.  
"So why did you want me here, did I do something wrong? Is it my grades? Because I'm an A student, and I don't know what I'd do if-" I was rambling out of nervousness. He chuckled. I slowly came to a stop and stood there awkwardly blushing,  
"So why DID you call me down?" he walked towards his desk to put down the lunch he brought up from the cafeteria, which contained a turkey sandwich and an apple, quite a small lunch. But it seemed more like he tossed it onto the cluttered desk, because he walked right back to where we were standing seconds before, scooped me up in his arms, placing the tips of his fingers on the small of my back, then tightening his grip to lift me up, and kissed me passionately. I was frozen solid; I had no idea what was really going on at the moment. But his strong allure pulled me into that moment, and I kissed back. His lips were so strong, it almost scared me. But that didn't matter; I slipped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue poked at my lips, asking for an entrance, the feeling alone was enough to let me give in, and he was assertive enough to take that advantage, and he slid his tongue past my teeth, and I desperately grabbed at his hair, and right as I did, the bell rang. He let me down, and my legs almost weren't strong enough to support me after what just happened. He walked away, sat at his desk, and began to eat his lunch.  
"Get to class; you're going to be late." I stood there stunned, staring at him just nonchalantly eating his lunch, acting like he hadn't just dissected my mouth. I bore at him and felt a slight twinge of disrespect. Is there something I'm missing? I hurried out of the classroom and onto my next class.

I got to Sid's anatomy class and found a seat next to Tsubaki, still completely delirious. She looked at me as if I had something gruesome on my face.  
"Are you okay, Maka?" she touched my shoulder, attempting to comfort her friend.  
"I don't even know."  
"Did something happen with Stein?" her eyes widened, I can only imagine what she may be thinking had happened; Rape, physical or mental abuse, or worse…  
"No, nothing happened. We just had a conversation about what I asked him about after class ended today." There was a stream of incoherent babbling coming out of my mouth to try to cover my ass.  
"Ah, I see. What did you ask?"  
"Not much, just about me and Soul's resonance."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Well it seems like we're not connecting very well anymore, and Stein proposed that I may have other things on my mind. Nothing too serious." Tsubaki seemed genuinely interested. She's such a sweet person, but if she found out what I just did, she wouldn't be so sweet towards me anymore, that's for sure.  
Oh god, I'm probably breaking school rules, AND a few laws. Why couldn't I just like someone my age? Why does his macabre man intrigue me so? I was freaking out. My mind was screaming at me for even letting that happen, yet my body is screaming at me for letting it stop. I knew I liked him, but for him to like me back? Maybe he didn't even like me. Maybe it was a bet, or maybe he was drunk, or maybe he's just trying to mess with me, or… Damn it, I'm babbling again. That's it, tomorrow after class; I'm going to confront him. It's been decided.


	3. Soul's Concern

An Extra Lesson or Two Ch. 3

As soon as I got home, I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, and I felt something rub against my calf,

"Hi Blaire." the cat jumped up on to the counter, and sat down.

"How was your day, Maka?" Normally people would be freaked out by a talking cat, but I can't expect less than that in a place like this.

"It was good.. I guess?" I paused to remember today's festivities.

"A normal day." I took a sip from my glass of water, trying not to expose my lie. Blaire shrugged it off, just like she would any other day, and asked for her food. I gave her some tuna and patted her head. I walked into my room with my backpack slung over my shoulder and my drink in my hand. I tossed my bag onto the floor, and sipped again from my water. I sat in silence, mulling over the possibilities of why Stein would do that; something so out of the blue. I mean, he is very attractive, and he's nice, and caring… his hands are so soft, and.. He's a really good kisser. Dammit, Maka! Get your mind out of the gutter! He is your teacher, for crying out loud!

My internal dialogue was interrupted by the door closing.

"Soul? Is that you?" I got off of my bed, walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch next to our cat,

"Yeah, I'm here. In the kitchen." I caught a glimpse of his school bag, with the same design his head band has. He came into the living room with a sandwich in his hands; he filled his mouth with the peanut butter and jelly goodness, then mumbled,

"Why- actin'- weird- todah?" bits and pieces of sandwich fell out of his mouth with the words he attempted to say. I cringed as I watched him devour his sandwich.

"Soul, you're disgusting; But I don't know what you're talking about." he looked at me with a yeah-right type of look.

He swallowed what was left of his sandwich,

"Maka, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I know that our resonance hasn't been working the way it has before, but it's me. We need to be able to communicate for our resonance to work, and our friendship. You can tell me anything." all of a sudden, he seemed sincere. His expression softened. He knew something was up, but I obviously couldn't say anything, no matter how cute he looked with his affectionate look.

I nervously played with my hands; he noticed and grabbed my one.

"Anything…" His eyes were so intense it sent shivers down my spine.

"I could say the same thing, you know…" he squeezed my hand and sighed,

"I know I've kept things from you before... And there's one last thing I've been keeping from you." he took a deep breath, and leaned his forehead onto mine, and gazed at me.

"Soul..." I whispered as his intense stare bore through me like a needle. I closed my eyes in anticipation, and held my breath. I could hear his short and nervous breaths.

"..Why don't you just do it already?" a small voice said from behind me. I turned around to find that it's Blaire staring at the two of us. We let go of each other's hands and scooted away from one another, now realizing how close we really got. Soul immediately switched out of this sentimental mood I could rarely find him in, and showed us his pointy-toothed grin. He scratched the back of his head, then got up and walked right into his room. Blaire had a try-to-be-innocent look.

"What was that all about?" the neko asked, rolling onto her back, stretching out her paws.

"I don't exactly know. Maybe he was going to… Nah, he wouldn't."

"Maka, we both saw the way he looked at you. He was going to. My only question is why he didn't."

Now I had Soul on my mind as well. Between Stein and Soul, I didn't know which was more confusing. The only thing I could do is to confront the both of them; separately, of course. But my science class tomorrow will be… Interesting.

I walked back into my room, and began my homework.


	4. An Extra Lesson

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for the delay! I lost my iPod for a while and that's where I write these. :p

But this is an extra-long chapter, so I hope you like it! :D

An Extra Lesson or Two Ch.4

He kissed my neck and breathed hot air down my back. As he did, I moaned slightly and tilted my head backwards. His hands tightened around my waste, and pulled me closer. My hands grabbed roughly at his hair and pulled. He grunted and whispered,

"Oh Maka… I've wanted this for a while now." I closed my eyes and I enjoyed this moment. He pulled my chin down to face his, and kissed me deeply; automatically assaulting my mouth. Our bodies pushed together, yearning for more, but were restricted by the clothing we had on. His mouth let me go for a rest, and he waited for me to open my eyes. When I did, I saw Stein's face smirking at me; but then Soul was right behind him, egging him on. The words fell from his mouth,

"We can all share you, Maka!" Then suddenly Black Star was also surrounding Stein. Death the Kid, Sid, and even Ox Ford were surrounding me, still straddling Stein. Each one of them reached for me, and pulled at my limbs; ripping each extremity from my torso. I screamed in pain and-

"Maka! Wake up, Stein is gonna kill you for sleeping in his class!" Tsubaki whispered while nudging me. I jumped awake, to see Tsubaki's concerned look. I felt a thin layer of sweat on my face.

"Were you having a bad dream or something?" I cleared my throat,

"Something like that." I looked down from our amphitheater seats to see Stein looking at me from his desk, while I'm guessing the rest of class did individual work. He smiled almost creepily, and winked. The smallest notion set my face on fire, burning a bright red. He pointed to a piece of paper in his hand and motioned his hands from his eyes to the paper. I looked down, and saw a test with absolutely nothing written on it. I immediately started to panic; writing down any answer i could think of. I had roughly five minutes to finish this test, but it felt like five seconds.

The bell rang and Stein announced,

"Alright everybody, place your test on my desk, and have a good day," almost emotionless.

"And Maka, stay after class," still emotionless. Little did he know that my emotions were on a crazy train; flipping from one insane guy to another. I stayed in my seat while my other classmates left; including one white haired weapon I couldn't get out of my mind. He looked back at me and smiled; not smirk or a ridiculously big smile, but a genuine smile. It warmed my heart to think that he's willing to be so caring for me; it's refreshing. But before he left, he was searching his bag for something, but frustrated gave up. He can never find anything, I giggled at the thought.

My train of thought was interrupted by Stein taking a seat next to mine, and sliding the test over to him. He checked the answers, and chuckled.

"How is it that even with 5 minutes to take a test, you still get every answer right?" he looked at me,

"You really are a smart girl." he paused and his face turned serious,

"But are you smart enough to realize that yesterday was… bad?" I could see he was restraining himself. He couldn't be THIS bothered by this.

"Yeah, I realized it, but you were the one who made the first move." He sat there thinking. He moved his arm down by his side, and scooted it over towards my leg. His fingers poked at my outer thigh.

"Yeah, but you didn't really mind it. You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit." I blushed. Damn him and his sexual maturity. He's being so cute right now. Then, he started to stroke the outside of my leg. His fingertips lightly grazed my skin. I now realized just how short my skirt really is. This could either be really good, or really bad.

"Maka, I want you to come in after school for some… Extra lessons." he smiled and I bit my lip. I nodded without a single word spoken. He knows exactly what I'm thinking, which kind of scares me, but i doubt that he'll try anything too bad…

I come back after school, not a single soul inhabited the halls (no pun intended). He wasn't at his desk, but a light was on in his small office to the corner of the room. I proceeded to walk over; my hands shaking slightly. He sat in his stitched up swivel chair, smoking a cigarette, and grading the tests we had taken earlier that day. I stood in the doorway, and knocked on the door pane. He looked up at me, and waved; trying to stay focused. I ended up next to his desk, looking down on his busy hands, writing away.

"You really have some chicken-scratch handwriting." He laughed a bit as he finished the last bit of his cigarette, and the final test. He slid them aside, and grabbed my hand.

Without notice, he quickly pulled me over to him, knocking me over, to fall into his lap. My face flamed up in warmth, redness consumed me. He kissed down my neck, and whispered,

"I could just tear you apart." I pulled away from him to study his face. He looked so desperate, and all I could think of doing was to quench his thirst, and kissed him. He immediately took charge, and consumed my mouth in his. I whimpered, and he gripped my bare knee and slid his hand up my leg. He wasted no time getting to what he wanted.

His tongue forced its way through my mouth. He sure was domineering. So domineering that he picked me up and tossed me on his desk, pushing down on me, by this time I was actually scared. I had more than a hunch that he was going to hurt me.

"Hello? Professor?" We heard coming from the far end of the classroom, Stein was too focused on what was lying underneath him to look up or be worried at all about the rest of the world. I looked over my shoulder to see Soul standing there, searching for the teacher. The white haired boy stood in the classroom staring into the office to find my face staring back upside down on the desk. All of a sudden, my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. His eyes widened as he truly realized what was happening at that moment. I pushed my reluctant teacher off of me, and tried to explain things to my classmate, but he was already gone.


	5. When it all falls apart

An Extra Lesson Or Two Ch. 5

Stein finally came to his senses and asked,

"What's wrong?" I looked back at him, almost in disgust.

"That was soul! He saw what was just happening…" He straightened himself up, and lit up a cigarette.

"So what? He'll get over it." I pushed him lightly to try to wake him up.

"So what?! He's my weapon, and he just saw us- oh god…"

"Hmph… I really didn't think I was getting into petty high school drama."

"What were you expecting, then?"

"You told me yesterday that you were very mature, so I believed it. I wasn't expecting to be caught up in a stupid high school love triangle." By this time, I had been insulted enough. I angrily walked away from him.

I ran down the hall franticly looking for Soul, just about ready to cry. I can't lose him. He is my closest friend, and not to mention my weapon. I called out his name so many times it didn't sound like a real word anymore. During this time I found out just how big the MDMA really is. But just as my mind strayed, a head of white hair caught my eye. I ran over to him, and pulled on his shoulder,

"Soul please let me explain…"

"No. It can only go one of two ways: you're doing it for your grades, or you're just playing us both. Either way, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Soul, it's not like that… I just... I just don't know! It's all so confusing. But I wouldn't deliberately hurt you…" Soul's expression hardened then softened. He wasn't really one to be outward with his emotions. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he always does when he tries to act like nothing was wrong. But being his meister, I can read him better than anyone else.

"Soul…" I beckoned to him. He turned away, and walked out of the school, but before the door closed he replied coldly,

"I'll be at home…" My heart ached to chase after him, but I didn't.

Getting home was painful. I walked into a silent house; not even a mew from our house cat could be heard. I walked towards my bedroom, and stopped in front of Souls. I peeked in, and saw that he wasn't there. I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach; I hope he doesn't hate me.

We went the next few days without speaking to each other, thankfully there were no missions assigned to us. I couldn't focus at all during our classes, especially during Steins. During our time at home, we hardly communicated at all. The house didn't feel like home anymore. I knew what I had to do.

The weekend had rapidly approached, and it was already Friday night. I sat on our couch with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a book. About an hour into reading, I heard someone stumble through the threshold of our apartment. I heard mumbles, and went to investigate. My drunken weapon sat on the floor, obnoxiously laughing to himself; the door still ajar.

"Soul?" I cautiously asked, and he lifted his head to see me.

"Heaay tharr, Mhaaakaaa!" he slurred out, and using only his arms, tried to maneuver himself towards the kitchen.

"Arr' ya' hungrrry? Ie'm hungry. Ie'll make yoou a serndwirch. Letturce… Tomater… And extra ssssslut on the siede!" he stood up. I was quickly offended, and trudged into the kitchen to let him finish what he was going to say before doing anything in my defense.

"So how was he? Was it great and heartfelt?" his slurs slowly went away, as he became more serious, "You seemed pretty comfortable, ya know... Spread out under him, and everything." I crossed my arms, and spouted out,

"Are you done yet?" he cleared his throat, and wiped his mouth off,

"Yeah…" he was quickly sobering.

"Good." I raised my arm, and struck him across the face. He stumbled backwards and grabbed at his cheek. He stared at me in surprise. My eyes burned, and I could feel my cheeks heating rapidly. A tear escaped from my eye. The silence was deafening, yet, no one said a word. The conversation between our looks was enough.

"I'm moving out." I whispered, and then walked away from snowy haired boy, that had been leaning on the counter.

—-

I knocked on a dark door with each of my bags falling from my hands. I looked up towards the crescent moon that lit the city beautifully. Through its toothy grin, blood seeped out of this ominous figures mouth. It laughed in a monotone voice.

My mind drifted back to Soul's comments. He was right, I am acting outlandish. This isn't just a small schoolgirl fantasy anymore. I've gone too far, this can be considered illegal, and more importantly I hurt Soul.

The door creaked open, and a face greeted me warmly.

"Welcome home, Maka." his arms outstretched towards me for a hug. I walked into the embrace,

"It's good to be back, Papa."


End file.
